parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure in Paris (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Profile - Evelyn Deavor.png Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11367.jpg Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps com-2949.jpg Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11450.jpg Ice Age Sirens.png Four in Paris.png Transcript *Sherman (Reading a book) *Sherman: hhmmm.....(reads) Pa...ris...whats a Paris? *(Ding Dong) *Henry: i'll get it. *(then Junior. Mr. Peabody and Oh appeared) *Nate: well Sherman are you reading about Paris *Sherman: yes i do *Junior: did somebody said..Paris? :) *Mr. Peabody: hey there Sherman *Sherman: what Mr. Peabody? *Mr. Peabody: hows you lucky day? *Sherman: Lucky *Nate: mine too *Oh: hey Tip..Remember Me? *Tip: yes i do *Tip: do you guys nearly goin in Paris? come on its way goin to The Vacation how do you know that Sherman? *Sherman: i read it in abook *Mr. Peabody: don't worry i got a WABAC to Travel...(french tone) Le Paris. *Penny: Tip have you been in Paris? *Tip: yeah oh and i finding my mom but its not in there but we argue togheter and the gorgs are very Gullible To Die. do you look when i found t- :) *Oh: (about to eat the painting) *Tip: OH! don't eat that Painting! :( *Oh: sorry. *(Tip shows the Painting) *Nate: i haven't went to Paris *Mr. Peabody: don't worry i got A WABAC. *(at WABAC) *Henry: are you shure its a WA-i better idea peabody? *Mr. Peabody: Don't Worry its Travelling Tales, Hold On. *Junior and Oh: put the seabelsts *All: (putting the seabelts) *Mr. Peabody: Hee We go, Paris Please. *WABAC: Shurely. *(WABAC wrooms the Travel) *Sherman: wow we are in Paris *All: (whoaaaaaah) *French Narrator: aah Le Paris so peacefull so fun and so..well...fantastic of course *Tip: well this is What I Though i saw a spaceship in the Tower. *Nate: you saw a spaceship? *Sherman: who invades the earth? *Oh: the one who invades the earth is Smek *Nate: Smek..who is Smek? *Penny: i never heard of Smek? *Tip: Smek is A Jerk for Trying to Invade the Earth and Stealing My Mom! *All: OOhh. *Oh: so i accidentaly touching the Birthday Message on Gorgs *Oh: Smek is the best at running away *Nate: and you nearly touching the Birthday Message on Gorgs that has Big Echoes up in the Sky Oh. *Oh: Yes i save the world *Henry: go bless ya Oh *Sarah: you Always the Hero Oh. *Oh: thank you Mr. and Mrs. Gardner *Junior: (hearing a music) do you hear that? *Nate: What Music? *All: (sneaking to see a Eagle (Mighty Eagle) Dancing) *Penny: what is that thing? *Sarah: some kind of Bird. *Sherman: (reads) "Mighty Eagle the Best" Mighty Eagle? *Nate (reads) protector of bird island *Henry: (reads) Jailbreaked Woman named Evelyn Deavor escaped in Jail *Sherman: What? *(sees a poster of Evelyn Deavor escaped in Prison) *Sherman: i know that Girl. THE SCREENSLAVER!<:O *Penny: Sherman, are you ok? *Penny: OH! *Nate: MY! *Henry and Sarah: GOOD! *Oh, Junior and Mr. Peabody: NESS! *Mighty Eagle: (Opens the Door) Inside you Guys. *Evelyn: (laughs echoes) *Sherman: What was that? *Man: evelyn deavor returns Evry Man for itselfs! (screaming) *Sherman: Oh my inside the House now! *Sherman: coast is clear *Henry: there is no one There who are you? *Mighty Eagle: who am i? WHO..AM..I!? *Henry: uh-huh *Penny: Come on *Penny: and you must be- *Mighty Eagle: MIGHTY EAGLEEEE!!! (echoes) :D *Penny: nicely but I'm Penny this is Sherman, Nate, Tip, Henry, Sarah, Junior, Oh and Mr. Peabody. nice to meet you *Mighty Eagle:So you must be here to visit the city *Vannesa: And you must be The Family Gardners. *Sarah Gardner: so you must like bees right? *Vanessa: i talk bees and i talk animals *Blu: Vanessa's right *Jewel: we know the Animal Kindness as Fawn is the Queen of Animals Now. *Fawn: Nice to Meet you again Sherman *Sherman: it's you again *Fawn: meet..Gruff *(Gruff appears) *Junior: JIMMINY! What is That Animal?! D:> *Nate: I Don't Know? *Fawn: its A Neverbeast, Its Like a 1000 Years *Nate: Whoaah. *Mighty Eagle: Holy. *Sherman: Neverbeast? *Fawm: yep i meet Gruff in the Cave. *Henry: How Goodfull. *Sherman: and then what? *Fawn: and i just saw i green thunder of tower rocks *Oh: (laughs) green thu-(Junior punching Oh)-Agh! Owpain! *Oh: what was that for? *Junior: a dangerous stuff. *Oh: oh okay. *Sherman: that reminds me that Blue Giant Hole in the Sky when Mr. Peabody and I Saved the World and Back to Normal. *Penny: how are we gonna get out? *Fawn: we got some trouble my poor Creatures are Captured by a One Bad-Girl named Evelyn Deavor and his Pet Named Nigel. *Mater: You need to get out of here! *Sherman: What's the Ra- *(A Cage caughs All) *Sherman: what the HELL-OO!!! (sees Evelyn Deavor) *Eveyln Deavo: hello Sherman *Sherman: i know you arrested In the Segond Incredibles Movie! *Penny: How do you Escaped!? *Nate: tell us how *Evelyn: Nigel Escaped with a Gun Shooter Blaster i Escaped in Jail for 100 Years That Helen Will Pay for Failling My PLANS! AND NOW I WILL SEND YOU GUYS TO ANIMAL JAIL!!!! *Sarah: Oh Frogs!! *Finn McMissile: not so fast! *Evelyn: WHAT THE-Oh no *Finn: Hy-Yaa! (kicks Evelyn) *Evelyn: (screaming) *Mater: what do we do now? *Sherman: you need us to get out of here *Evelyn: Oh not this time! *(Evelyn shooting Darts on All (exept Sherman and Nate) *Evelyn: Any Last Words? *Sherman: uhh...We Will We Will-(Evelyn Shoots Sherman with A Tranquilizer)-Friends. *Sherman: (about to close the eyes) *Mater: Oh no *Mater: Jump On! *(nate jumps on Mater) *Evelyn: Oh No you-(Nate trows a Empy Oil at Him)-AH! MY EYES! WHY YOU- *Evelyn: Where did it go? *Nate: hey right here catch me if you can *NIGEL! GET THEM! *Nate: Faster Mater *Female: Rocket Rejected. *(about to Boost) *Nate: Mother. *(Boosting) *Nate and Mater: (screaming) *Nigel: (flying Faster) *Mater: hey Nate look we are flying *Nate: You have Skills! Look out (sees a Paris Tower) *Mater: HOLY-SHOOT! *Mater: faster *Female Computer: Parchute Shuts Down. *Mater: oh shoot *Mater and Nate: (screaming) *Female Computer: Parachute Activated. *Nate: oh jezz thats A Close One. *Evelyn: not for long *(Evelyn shoots Mater and Nate with the Tranquilizer) *Evelyn Deavor: Dang it falied *Mater: huh ran out of Ammo eh? *Evelyn: Well I'll Be Back for More Once and if- *Helen: (to Evelyn) You! *(Helen Appears) *Sherman: Nate *Nate: its That? *Mater: Elastigirl. *Finn McMissile: well looks like we found help *Heleln: leave the Tow Truck and A Boy Alone Evelyn or i Will kick your butt. *Evelyn: you and what Army! *Helen: you choosed the Hard Ways! *(The Animals and Humans glaring At Evelyn) *Evelyn Deavor: now that's an army! *Sherman: Animals and Humans.......Assemble. *(Animals And Humans about to Chase Evelyn and Nigel) *Mater: time to use the rockets *Nate: woo-hoo! *Evelyn Deavor: (about to Run but The Ders blocked the path and Police Officers blocked the path) NO! NOOO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I'll Hope You Guys Will never Catch Me..Ill Be Ba-(Elastigirl Puts Evelyn in A Rocket Blaster) *Skipper: Fire in the Hole! *(Skipper fuses the Rope) *Evelyn: WAIT! *(BOOM!) *Evelyn Deavor (falls in the water) *Evelyn Deavor: (Gasps) *Winston Deavor: Evelyn? I'm Here my Love. *Evelyn: Winston? You came back. *Winston: you're right of course I'm Back. *(Winston turns into A Siren) *Evelyn: (screaming) *Sirens: (roars) *Eveyln Deavor: NO! (Gets attacked by the Siren) *Sherman: Hasta La Vista Woman! *Nate: that was amazing *Helen: Fawn told Me. *Fawn: i like how Evelyn gettin launched *Mater: Now you wanted to visit the city *Nate: yes. Well Guys you all free *(All Cheering) *Penny: i just wanted to fun with Sherman, Tip and Nate and Visit the City *Holley: Well of Course Penny lets get Started the Adventure in Paris. *Penny: yes. *Sarah Gardner: But Come Back before Sunset *Nate: on It! :) (Hugs Henry and Sarah) Gardners always not Losing. *Sherman: Come on Nate *Nate: bye. so guys lets get the Adventure Started. (all four cheering) *Tip: come on let's visit the City *All: YAAAY. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE